Losing You
by twinkeyrocks
Summary: One-shot that takes place after the season six finale. What happened after the screen faded to black?


**IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE FINALE STOP READING NOW, THIS STORY IS FULL OF SPOILERS.**

**After watching I have so many conflicting emotions, and different scenarios of what happened running through my head. This is one that my mom actually pointed out that wouldn't leave me alone.**

**If there are any mistakes I apologize. It is one thirty in the morning, but I couldn't go to sleep until I finished.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm not sure how much longer we can keep doing this. I'm tired of feeling like I've lost you." Lindsay said playing with Danny's dog tag.

"Hey" Danny said kissing Lindsay's forehead. "Shh I'm right here. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?" Lindsay said snuggling further into Danny's side.

"I promise." Danny said leaning down and kissing Lindsay.

Danny woke up to the sound of Lucy crying from her room. He checked on Lindsay before quietly slipping out of bed. The last day had been rough, and Danny was going to try and let Lindsay sleep as much as possible.

"Here I come baby, here I come." Danny said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Flipping on the light switch in Lucy's room, Danny's heart fell to the pit of his stomach. Shane Casey was still alive and was holding Lucy.

"Hello" Shane said raising his gun to point at Danny's chest.

"Oh my god." Danny said stepping back. His eyes kept shifting from focusing on Shane to Lucy. Lucy had quieted down some but was still fussy. All she wanted was her daddy. Shane on the other hand couldn't stop laughing at the situation. He finally had Danny right where he wanted him. Danny looked at Shane just in time to see him pull the trigger.

Lindsay woke up to the sound of her husband talking to their daughter. She could hear Lucy fussing but knew Danny would be able to settle her. Lindsay went to lay back down when something told her to get up and go check on both Lucy and Danny. She wearily started walking across the hall to Lucy's room. As she rounded the corner to Lucy's hall she heard a gunshot and saw Danny fall to the ground with blood seeping out from the bullet hole in his chest.

Lindsay jolted up in bed crying and breathing heavily. She felt Danny put his hand on her arm, and she turned towards him, burying her head into his chest. Danny wrapped his arms around her, and Lindsay lost it. She began sobbing into Danny's shirt.

"Shh it's okay I got you Montana." Danny said rubbing his hands up and down her back. "You're okay, I've got you. It was just a nightmare." Danny just held Lindsay, occasionally kissing the top of her head, until she had calmed down. Lindsay lifted her head and gave Danny a weak smile. Danny just leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Danny asked moving and resting against the headboard.

"It was Shane Casey." Lindsay said wrapping her arms around Danny's waist and resting her head on his chest. "He had survived the fall and he came after you. He had gotten in the house, and had Lucy. You went to check on her, and he shot you. I watched you fall and then I woke up." Lindsay said looking up to gauge Danny's reaction.

"It was just a dream. There is no way Casey could have survived that fall, and he is never going to hurt someone again." Danny said kissing her forehead.

"I know that he couldn't have survived, but he almost succeeded Danny. He almost killed you." Lindsay said wiping away the few tears that succeeded in falling. "I almost lost you."

"I know, but you didn't. I came back to you, and I will always do my best to come back." Danny said kissing her forehead.

"Why do bad things always happen to us right when we get happy? We finally got together after months of me pushing you away, and you got taken hostage. You got better, and then Ruben Sandoval died. Even after everything we went through those few months, we worked through it. And then we found out that we were going to have a baby, and we were so good and happy. I thought everything was going to work out for us, and we were finally going to get to be happy. And then you got shot. I will never forget the night in the bar that you got shot. All I could think of was how I couldn't loose you. How Lucy and I couldn't loose you. Then all this stuff happened with Casey, and I don't like this scared feeling Danny. I just want to keep you safe. I wish I never had to feel like I was going to lose you." Lindsay said kissing Danny's cheek.

"You want to know what I was thinking about while Shane Casey and I were in the lighthouse?" Danny asked and Lindsay nodded her head. "I just kept thinking how glad I was that you and Lucy were outside and safe. I would have never been able to forgive myself if something would have happened to either one of you. I wasn't even really thinking about what could have happened to me. I knew everything would be okay so long as my girls were okay."

"I love you so much." Lindsay said giving Danny a kiss.

"I love you too Montana. And I wish I could promise you that everything is always going to be okay, but you know I can't. I can promise you that I will do everything in my power to keep you and Lucy safe, and do whatever it takes to come home to you both every night. And I promise to never stop loving you." Danny said fiddling with Lindsay's wedding ring. "Sound good?"

"Sounds amazing, and always remember that I love you more than anything, and always will."

"I will." Danny leaned down and gave Lindsay a kiss. "Now do you want to try and catch a little bit of sleep before Lucy wakes up?"

"Most definitely." Lindsay said snuggling underneath the covers. Danny wrapped his arms around Lindsay's waist and pulled her towards him. He had just shut his eyes when he heard Lindsay laughing.

"What's so funny Montana?"

"I was just thinking about how my blue bikini never got put to use."

"Damn I had forgotten about that. Guess we'll just have to have our own private pool party sometime. Maybe one day when Lucy is with Grandma." Danny said laughing.

"Guess so."

* * *

**Hope this did the finale justice and gave you a little piece of mind, at least for the time being. Let me know what you guys think!**


End file.
